lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The White Conqueror
PC-White Conqueror's presence did not block Sarutahiko's spawn. 05:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) * 673,163-748,105 HP (WA finish) at BR 156 on XBOX - Merthos 11:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hard * 865.085 - 877.847 at BR 31, battle recorded-- 16:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) * ~820,000 HP at BR 104 Darrmok 19:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * 850,000 HP at BR 116, then came 114k hundred flowers up--Darrmok (talk) 23:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) * 869,270-874,486 HP at BR 255. MohsinMan99 13:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) * <940K at BR60 (killed with Hundred Flowers). Flashing red at about 618 187HP, so probably ~825K. Zephyr135 21:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) * 869 270/874 486/879 733 @ BR1+ Zephyr 05:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) * 809,827 < HP < 915,405 at BR 50, 4 Turns. For me, He doesn't unleash any Arcanas nor Area Arts, because I make sure my Cachexia unit always turns last and always Flank to avoid being attacked back. Tommy1402 12:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Attack pattern of the additional attacks, not sure if it is always the same: # Fatal Eclipse # none # Delta-Petra # none # Animalcule # none # Savage (beginning) / Crimson Flare (end) # Photon Field (beginning) / Crimson Flare (end) # Fatal Eclipse # Tao Tie # Delta-Petra # Crimson Flare # War God # Photon Field (beginning) / War God (end) # Overdrive (beginning) / Abyssal Gate (end) # Crimson Flare # Fatal Eclipse Savage seems to be used once he takes enough damage, I think. He used it at the end of the first round, in my fight( 300-400k damage done to him), likewise for Savage on the normal Conqueror. Observed attack pattern very different from yours, then, even though it might be a PC vs XBOX difference ? On the other hand, War God just killed all my unions in one attack (4 of them were at full 9999hp), so I think I'll go back to him later. - Arajuk 20:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :: This is my experience while fighting the Enlightened Conqueror and the True Conqueror (rank 8): ::The usual pattern for The Enlightened Conqueror after BR 130 goes like this: ::After 4 turns or so he will drop his sword and run into "Savage" mode, which will make his whole moveset change much for the worse. That same turn he will attack the first union (or couple of unions) that happen to engage him in a deadlock with his Seal art. 90% of the times that means instant death to the disafortunate union. The following turn he will use his Photon Field skill, which makes it devilishly hard to hit him with any kind of attack - but not impossible. Actually, I defeated him with Duke Ghor's Bilqis weapon art while the Conqueror was in Photon Field mode. :: The next turn he will use Overdrive. Contrary to what one may think, this is the proper time to engage him with any melee-heavy union, especially those with shield bearers or heavy defense. While overdriven, the Conqueror will mostly resort to physical attacks that are surprisingly easy to block and, more important, counter. Very seldom has the Conqueror managed to drop a unit of mine while overdriven, whereas I easily got a 80.000 hp damage bonus by countering him. ::You may trigger savage mode by lowering the Absolute Conqueror's health really fast. If you happen to trigger Savage mode because of low health at an early stage, chances are he will use War God at his next EoT - and much more frequently after that. Fedejico 00:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * One thing that doesn't seem to have been mentioned is that on the PC he will not appear in Lavafender until you obtain the Eye of Life which in turn you obtain by defeating the Demigod in the Ancient Ruins. Kadven 20:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Clearing at BR 119. INSANELY luck-based battle ever!! Just prepare everything that will protect you from status illment caused by Animacule. Having Bard or Sage in your union, Idol Amulet, Wonderbangle(Blocter Specific) would be good choices. 16:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) War God art I found it really strange that this art wiped out four unions with 9999 HP - at BR 160 (normal difficulty) this same art wasn't able to take even half of my union's health. Well, the best counter against any art of this boss is to better equip yourself. Ah, I wonder - I've never seen him summoning Tao Tie. What's this about? Version - pc.--Kotomine Kirei 23:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Tao Tie is Balterossa's Remnant. It's like a big spider that stomps across the battlefield. He will summon it some turns! War God is a deadly summon indeed. Best way to deal with it is Protection Ward or Physical Resist accessories on a few party members. If you get hit with War God at really low battlefield morale say good night to your unions. The only other way of making this summon a little easier to cope with is keeping the Battlefield Morale at neutral or higher. I've been wiped out many a time when he summons that dang Valeria Heart even with 5 unions at 9000HP+! If only Emma was able to use it early on in the game :D Mikeyakame 04:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) That guy is stupidly strong, can't believe square falls so low that they code a boss that can one-shot your entire party. I won vs all other DLC bosses in a few rounds and this guy keeps killing me non stop at BR 100 (50 last BR grinded in ancient ruins). It's purely luck based: whenever he casts god of war, you die, or are left with 1 union at 10% hp. Ridiculous. On PC, BR93, 5 unions alive, war god only killed 2 of them. left 1 of them with <10% hp, the other 2 basically dodged most of it and weren't even in the critical This has to be one of the toughest fights ever :| I barely scraped out of it alive at BR 129 -of 4 unions, only one survived. I hate Animalcule. However, it's easy to avoid losing too many unions from his AoE attacks so long as there are fewer units per union. My main attacking union of Rush, Torgal and Jager would survive most such attacks (even war god (or maybe it was just luck)) with half their HP still remaining. Oh well, I can't wait to just end this game and start a second run! =D White Conqueror on X Box This fight is a based on random features, like most boss fights; sometimes you can last 10 rounds and others is game over after 2-4 turns. First preparation as always, 2 unions are enough, first one your big hitter with high HP, (all leaders) second one with one big weapon art, i.e. Heavens Gates or similar plus your remaining members should have about 1k each. I used Caedmon as my leader for union two, my choice. Next comes Rush's equipment, these can be varied but I used one to stop being silenced and a strong anti-venom, mystic defence +4 minimum, as most of his attacks are magic based, this is needed for his animalcure attack, you don't want to die by poison with 114 HP left just before your union launches it's big attacks. Next just as important are your formations, the need to be strong against mystic attacks and nothing else really like mystic hedge, and another which give your team (all) a good defence against mystic attacks, the one which spreads out your team and leaves your leader in the back row, hopefully away from too much harm, remember no leader no chance unless Irina is in your team as she is clever enough to heal your leader. I was on BR114, and tried on and off for 4 days until I beat him, and yes I was lucky; after his War God (IV) attack I had union 1, with 119HP, and union 2 about 12. It takes between 4-7k and you never know from one fight to another. He never used Obliterate (1V) once, which I was glad about. Can someone please explain to me have that attack works? Often it will kill your union no matter how many HP's they have and the next time in will miss, again not taking into account your HP. EXPLAIN?? Union 1, Rush Togal Blauson Blockter David Total HP just over 8k, and union 2, just over 5K. One final point: No summons, and one final point, NO SUMMONS, they waste a round and give damage about 1-2k, useless, and with you need to heal, you could bring him back. Aah! Well I'm off to do Demi-god now, wish me luck! 23:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC)andyz at azwadlo@hotmail.com Attack Patterns Before Savage: * Fatal Eclipse -> 8n + 1 * Delta-Petra -> 8n + 3 * Animalcule -> 8n + 5 * Abyssal Gate -> 8n + 7 After Savage (70%, uses CF that turn): * Crimson Flare -> 4n + a * Fatal Eclipse -> 8n + 1 + a * Tao Tie Conqueror -> 8n + 2 + a * Delta-Petra -> 8n + 3 + a * Animalcule -> 8n + 5 + a * Abyssal Gate -> 8n + 7 + a Photon Field @ 50% and 20% (beginning of turn after he uses WG). Overdrive @ 30%. War God @ 20% (doesn't reset count): * Crimson Flare -> 4n + a * Fatal Eclipse -> 8n + 1 + a * War God -> 4n + 2 + a * Delta-Petra -> 8n + 3 + a * Animalcule -> 8n + 5 + a * Abyssal Gate -> 8n + 7 + a Yep, this guy gets really nasty if you don't finish it quick. Zephyr 05:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :The thing only thing that I'm sure he always use Fatal Eclipse in the first round and Crimson Flare after savage which is devastating, although he mostly using Delta-Petra, Abyssal Gate, and Animalcule. he rarely use Tao Tie Conqueror 7 out of 10 fights when he didn't use it at least for me. What's the meaning of 8n, 4n and a.--Remnant13 06:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Whether or not you see it is irrelevant. His EoT pattern is set, so it's really a matter of dragging out the fight long enough to observe it. The 8n means "every 8 turns", 4n means "every 4 turns" and the a signals the turn when he changes the pattern. So from the notes I took down, it looked like this before going Savage: :: FE - 1, 9 , 17, etc. :: Delta-Petra - 3, 11, 19, etc. :: Animalcule - 5, 13, 21, etc. :: Abyssal Gate - 7, 15, etc. ::When he goes Savage at 70%, he uses Crimson Flare at the end of the turn, marking the new pattern. The "a" in my case was Turn 24. So from there, it went Crimson Flare -> Fatal Eclipse -> Tao Tie -> Delta-Petra -> Crimson Flare -> Animalcule -> nothing -> Abyssal Gate -> repeat from the beginning. Then when he suddenly drops War God at 20%, it replaces Tao Tie and "nothing", meaning that you get hit something at the end of every Turn. And while the pattern changes, he doesn't suddenly start from the beginning. Zephyr 06:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I get it now he never used the Tao Tie on me because I always drop he HP so much in only about 4 turn that his attack pattern changes to Savage and Photon field in only 2 turns. Thats why he doesn't have time to use Tao Tie and I tried prolonging the battle until it completed its attack pattern and the attack pattern is the same as yours.--Remnant13 23:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :One more thing while I was playing hard mode about my 5th try (never defeated him) He immediately used War God instead of Crimson Flare after Savage when you drop his HP low enough within that round and use Crimson Flare the next round. Which roasted me again!--Remnant13 13:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Your attack pattern is a little bit confusing which looks better: :* Before using Savage: ::: Turn 1 - Fatal Eclipse (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 2 - Nothing ::: Turn 3 - Delta-Petra (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 4 - Nothing ::: Turn 5 - Animalcule (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 6 - Nothing ::: Turn 7 - Abyssal Gate (every 8 Turns) :* After using Savage: ::: End of Turn - Crimson Flare (every 4 Turns) ::: Turn 1 - Fatal Eclipse (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 2 - Tao Tie [Conqueror] (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 3 - Delta-Petra (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 4 - Crimson Flare (every 4 Turns) ::: Turn 5 - Animalcule (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 6 - Nothing ::: Turn 7 - Abyssal Gate (every 8 Turns) :*At 20% HP: ::: End of Turn - War God ::: Turn 1 - Crimson Flare (every 4 Turns) ::: Turn 2 - Fatal Eclipse (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 3 - War God (every 4 Turns) ::: Turn 4 - Delta-Petra (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 5 - Crimson Flare (every 4 Turns) ::: Turn 6 - Animalcule (every 8 Turns) ::: Turn 7 - War God (every 4 Turns) ::: Turn 8 - Abyssal Gate (every 8 Turns) or :* Before using Savage: ::: Fatal Eclipse (1st Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Delta-Petra (3rd Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Animalcule (5th Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Abyssal Gate (7th Turn, every 8 Turns) :* After using Savage: ::: Crimson Flare (end of Turn after Savage, every 4 Turns) ::: Fatal Eclipse (1st Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Tao Tie [Conqueror] (2nd Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Delta-Petra (3rd Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Animalcule (5th Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Abyssal Gate (7th Turn, every 8 Turns) :* At 20% HP: ::: War God (end of Turn) ::: Crimson Flare (1st Turn, every 4 Turns) ::: Fatal Eclipse (2nd Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: War God (3rd Turn, every 4 Turns) ::: Delta-Petra (4th Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Animalcule (6th Turn, every 8 Turns) ::: Abyssal Gate (8th Turn, every 8 Turns) Remnant13 08:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, I prefer my version because the "n" represents the cycle he's on. Maybe it's because of how I like to represent my patterns, with formulae. I don't like it when it's written out like that as it feels very cluttered. And you screwed up his pattern at 20% HP. He doesn't reset his counter, which was why I wrote it the way I did. So War God at the end of the Turn represents the change in his pattern, then he'll use Photon Field at the beginning of the next Turn, then continues with the pattern from Savage while replacing Tao Tie and Nothing with War God. It's how I got hit with War God (was supposed to be Crimson Flare), then Animalcule, then War God again. Zephyr 15:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::OK! can you just make it simpler so other people exploring this wikia wont get confused with your formulas. --Remnant13 22:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Hm. Thought my initial results a month ago looked too nice. I analyzed my most recent fight against him and he never resets the counter at any point. :::1. FE :::3. DP :::5. A :::6. Savage/CF :::7. AG (expected FE) :::8. CF :::9. PF/FE :::10. Overdrive/TT :::11. WG (would have used Delta-Petra) :::12. PF/CF :::13. A :::14. WG :::15. Dead (would have been Abyssal Gate) :::So the pattern is actually this, where n = 0 and iterates through the loop: :::* Crimson Flare - 4n (after Savage) :::* Fatal Eclipse - 8n + 1 :::* Tao Tie/War God - 8n + 2 (Tao Tie after Savage, War God after 20%) :::* Delta-Petra - 8n + 3 :::* Animalcule - 8n + 5 :::* Nothing/War God - 8n + 6 (War God after 20%) :::* Abyssal Gate - 8n + 7 :::... It's actually that clean. He replaces whatever he's supposed to use at the end of the turn with whatever you trigger, like when I triggered War God to replace Delta-Petra, signalling that he's reached 20%. Seeing Abyssal Gate instead of Fatal Eclipse tipped me off that there was something wrong with my initial observations. Good thing I attempted to record this fight over 10 times to notice something was wrong... And I think that's about as clean as I can get it. Zephyr